escaflownefandomcom-20200214-history
Van Fanel
"I'll keep my word. I'll bring you back safe. Whether it's to the Mystic Moon or to Allen, I'll bring you back safe" -Van Fanel to Hitomi Kanzaki Van Fanel is the young king of Fanelia, the second son of King Goau Fanel and Queen Varie Fanel, also the younger brother of Folken Fanel, Van's father was human and his mother was Draconian, thus making Van a mix between the two races. Personality "Look, I don't need any woman to worry about me. I guess you want a reward then. Fine! Come to my castle, just don't get cocky. I apologize for involving you and your friends in my dragon slaying. Oh, and by the way, you didn't help me slay the dragon, you know." -Van Fanel Van Fanelia is the 15 year old King of Fanelia, a small rural kingdom on Gaea. Van at first appears to be a reckless, overconfident, selfish young man: he is not grateful to Hitomi for saving his life and insists he did not need her help. Van is later revealed to be a more gentle person, he dislikes combat, even in practice, and his reluctance affects his fighting ability.He is often brash, impulsive, moody, arrogant, wildly brave, often risking his life by crashing forward and is very stubborn and sometimes can't control his temper, but in the end he has a good heart and would stop at nothing to protect this friends. Early Life At a young age Van was cautioned against carelessly showing his wings, a mark of his Draconian heritage. When Van was 5 years old, his father died of unknown cause and his older brother, Folken was required to claim the kingship. In order to do, he first had to slay a dragon, but he never returned and was presumed that he had either died fighting the dragon or lost his nerve and fled. Van's mother grew ill from worrying about Folken and eventually died. Balgus, a trusted knight of his father's, returned after a long absence and became Van's surrogate father. Appearance Van has wavey short black hair and eyes that are Sienna or crismon. Life during the War "You said you could see the unseen if you concerntrate on it, right? I won't just use Escaflowne from now on, I'll get it to obey my thoughts. If I do that, I'll be able to pilot it better. I'm not going to use it. I'm going to become it when I fight." -Van Fanel To Hitomi Kanzaki When Van was fifteen, he performed the rite of dragonslaying. During his battle with the dragon, however, he and the dragon were mysteriously transported to Earth, where he first encountered Hitomi Kanzaki. After he killed the dragon, he was taken back to Gaea, with Hitomi being transported with him. During his coronation as King, the Zaibach Empire attacked Fanelia. Van activates the kingdom's greatest treasure, a Guymelef named Escaflowne. To activate the system, Van forms a blood pack with it, tying his own life to Escaflowne when he is piloting it. Though Van wants to protect his kingdom with the powerful machine, he is forced to flee his kingdom with Hitomi. He landed in the forest where he met Allen Schezar were he fought him in a sword fight and lost, He was taken to Allen castle with Hitomi, this is were Van finds out that Fanalia was destroyed. Van later tries to escape to head back to Fanelia but Allen appears they enter another battle only this time with Guymelf, however Allen wins the fight, one of Allen's men found someone in the forest Van quickly notices that it is Merle, Hitomi and Merle are not ill from the forest poison Van goes to see the Mole Man to ask him about glar leaves,Van then makes ointment for Merle and Hitomi. Van applies ointment that came from the glar leaves to Merle It turns out that this leaf will neutralize poison found in the seeds. Not to long afterward the Allen castle was attack by Zaibach soldiers. Van took the Escaflowne to lead them away from the the Crusade and the passengers on it. He was encounter in a fight against Dilandau Albatou, were he lost and was taken abroad Zaibach floating Fortress. Where he meets his brother who he thought die 10 years ago. Van was shortly later saved by Allen and the Crusade members where then then headed off to Palas. When they arrive there are greeted by the youngest princess Millerna Aston who seems to have a likely towards Allen. They all head to the castle were Millerna gives Hitomi a dress. And Millerna takes them to the Market, meanwhile Van has spotted his brother and is following him to get answers why he is working for Zaibach. Dilandau see Van and gets into one of the robot suits. He extends a metal tentacle in a long-range attack. Hitomi reaches the bridge just in time to warn Van as the metal tentacle slams down, Hitomi falls on top of Van. Folken then leaves soldiers arrive and ask Van the King wants to see him. In an arena, Van in Escaflowne is obliged to take part in a tournament against three local mecha, Van wins the fight and the King Aston is very pleased. After the battle everyone attends a banquet, later Van & Allen have a fencing contest the duel ends when Van loses his sword. Later Merle tells Van about Hitomi being taken he and she goes to rescuer her think that he owns Hitomi for saving him earlier. Dilandau has spots Van and starts to attack him and the city by burning it, Allen shows up and Van along with Hitomi and Merle leave in the Escaflowne. Van, Hitomi and Merle are having a picnic in the woods Hitomi and Van talk about what they should both do, later Van, Hitomi and Merle find an opencast mine or quarry where men are laboring to dig out the remains of dragons. Van, in Escaflowne, mounts an attack on the mine site. In the next scene Van, who has evidently been induced to surrender, is tied up and being beaten, Not getting much out of Van, the nasty threatens him via Hitomi, and sets his pet to slither up Hitomi's legs. Van gets free grabs a sword and turns the tables on their attackers. The snake-man falls over a steep drop. Hitomi falls down from a ledge as the ground breaks into chunks, and she falls into a deep chasm. Van, sprouting wings, just as in Hitomi's earlier dream, swoops down and rescues her. After Hitomi learns about Van past they are once again attack by Zaibach and Van comes close to get capture again until Hitomi pleas for someone to help Van, Allen shows up but is injured after. The group arrives in Freid where they meet Prince Chid Freid.In the Courtyard Van ask Hitomi if she could teach him how to use her power,When Hitomi and the others are arrested. Van fights with Miguel Lavariel he able to destroy his Guymelef. Van tries to go after him but is stop by the soldiers of Freid. Hitomi is brought to see Plactu and sees a vision of him dying, Hitomi's heart stops but Van gives her CPR and saves her.Later Van and Hitomi go after Zongi but find Dilandau there Hitomi tells Van how to "see" the enemy, and Dilandau is knocked down a flight of stone stairs. That night, Van asks Hitomi to predict where Zaibach will be attacking from but she refuses to help saying she doesn't want to be used at their convenience. After Zaibach attack Van and the others leave Freid, they head to Fortuna Temple and learn more about Atlantis Hitomi finds Van fiddling around with Escaflowne and he tells her he's going to become one with it and that he sorry for what he did early. Zaibach attack again and this time killing Duke Freid after that battle the Crusade leave Teo tells everyone that Van will not come out of Escaflowne and there not sign of life. When the group arrives Van comes out of Escaflowne, seriously wounded Princess Millerna tries to treat his wounds but cant Hitomi realizes that Van's wounds match the damage on Escaflowne. They got to see Dryden Fassa for help he calls the is to fix Escaflowne at the work on Escaflowne Van is in pain from feeling escaflowne being repair. Van has now completely recovered and be now Zaibach attacks Hitomi and Merle try to stop him but he push's them aside and heads to the battle field, Van goes on the attack, and even when the Zaibach turn on the invisibility system but Van can see them and starts to kill everyone of Dilandau man, Van is about to advance on Dilandau and finish him off when he hears a voice saying he should stop. Escaflowne locks up, goes dark and falls over. The group surround the fallen mecha, trying to get Van out Hitomi pulls ineffectually at the face grilles, and then her arms pass through the metal, Hitomi slumps limply on top of the mecha. Hitomi approaches the grey figures of a line of marching dead she see Van reaches and touches him, her arm passes through him and he fades away. She awakes in Atlantis she see Van again scene darkens into one of fiery destruction, and the ground starts breaking up as if consumed by a volcanic eruption. She and Van ascend a shaft of light, clinging together. Hitomi1 wakes, Escaflowne brightens, and Van climbs out. Later Naria and Eriya attack the crusade Van goes out to fight them but is over power by then just before then can finish Van off Merle steps in front protecting Van, cat-girls recollect an incident in their own childhood when one of them tried to shield the other from a mob. Declining to attack another cat-creature, they withdraw. Trivia *Van is right handed because of the way he holds his sword *Van was born April 12 making him a Aries in the astrology *Van name is very close to his mother named they both start with VA *During the anime's development, Van was initially named Dai Ginga *Yuuki experimented with some initial designs in which Van had one red right eye and one left green eye instead of two red eyes. See Also *Hitomi and Van *Van and Allen *Van and Folken *Van and Merle *Van and Dilandau Fanel,Van Fanel,Van Fanel,Van Fanel,Van